Seriously?
by Seiravian Rushiel
Summary: Empat buah drabble gaje yang kebetulan mampir saat ulang tahun Hinata nyaris lewat. Apakah keseruan freak duo kita ini? / KageHina Fict, Yaoi, DLDR


**Seriously? © Seiravian Rushiel**

 **The characters of Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **For my beloved readers**

 **Sorry kalau tidak memenuhi standart EYD dan typo(s) bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Katakan!**

"Aku menyukaimu."

Siang bolong, mendapatkan pengakuan dari teman satu sekolah. Mungkin ini bakal jadi cerita romansa paling romantis jika yang mengaku padanya adalah seorang wanita tinggi dengan muka rupawan atau wanita pendek dengan wajah super loli yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Tapi apa ceritanya kalau yang mengaku padamu adalah laki-laki bontot sepertinya?!

Kageyama Tobio berdebar-debar. Inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Persetan dengan omongan orang lain. Hanya saja, bukankah ini terlalu mulus?

"Benarkah?" tanya Kageyama memastikan.

Hinata mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. " _Gomen_ , aku dapat _dare_."

"..." Ah, apa itu suara gledek lewat?

"Tapi isi _dare_ nya, 'tembak orang yang kau sukai'."

Kageyama seketika terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

.

.

.

 **Hujan**

Mendung sama sekali bukan gaya Jepang. Apalagi sampai hujan berturut-turut selama seminggu. Bikin macet, banyak jadwal kereta yang tertunda, dan cucian tidak kering-kering.

Hinata awalnya benci musim ini. Menghambatnya buat pergi latihan termasuk pulang bareng sama anggota tim voli. Biasanya dia bakal mengeluh seharian dan mencak-mencak di rumah. Namun semua itu berubah dalam sekejap.

Saat matanya tertumbuk pada Kageyama yang berteduh di sebuah pohon. Tersamarkan oleh air hujan, matanya yang kelam memerah akibat tangisan yang tak terhentikan. Tangannya yang panjang melindungi sesuatu dalam dekapan.

"Aaaaaaah! Apa itu sebenarnya?! Apa yang lebih penting dari aku?!" Hinata, pacar resmi Kageyama, mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Bisa-bisanya dia! Padahal dia... dia-"

"Nii-chan, berisik!" Natsu membanting pintu kamarnya. "Suara Nii-chan terdengar sampai ruang tamu, tahu!"

"Tidak mungki! Suaraku tidak sekeras itu!"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Siang, malam, yang keluar dari mulut Nii-chan cuma voli, voli, voli. Kalau bukan itu ya Kageyama nii-san. Memangnya siapa itu? Pacar Nii-chan?"

"A-Apa?!" Hinata membekap mulut adiknya. Anak jaman sekarang memang beda ya!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Masih berlanjut.**

"Kali ini aku harus tahu apa sebabnya!" gumam Hinata dengan semangat berkoar-koar. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang sangat jauh dari tempat Kageyama biasa memojokan diri.

Dengan perlengkapan penyamar ala profesional, dia yakin bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Memergoki Kageyama menangis bombay sambil memeluk boneka dari sang mantan. Kalau sudah begitu, Hinata punya alasan jelas untuk marah.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, sikapnya Kageyama juga aneh sejak musim hujan. Apa hujan mengingatkannya pada sang mantan? Sialan, Kageyama. Hinata bersumpah tak akan melepaskannya!

"Itu dia," Hinata mengintip dari balik pohon. Bersamaan dengan gerimis turun membasahi daun-daun, Kageyama berlarian melindungi benda kotak—sepertinya—dalam pelukan.

Pemuda berambut raven itu bersembunyi di pohon biasanya. Duduk gelisah mencari tempat yang nyaman. Sementara itu Hinata mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri.

Suara resleting terbuka sayup-sayup. Hinata menyimpulkan Kageyama menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Jarak mereka kini berkisar tiga meter dan posisi Hinata sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk melihat apa yang Kageyama amati dalam tasnya.

Hinata mengendap lagi. Lebih dekat. Sangat dekat. Kemudian petir berbunyi keras. Mencerminkan kekagetannya yang baru eksis hari itu.

"B-Bola?"

Kageyama secepat kilat menengok. Manik biru tuanya kontan membulat sempurna. Kilatan antara marah dan malu bercampur jadi satu.

"K-Kau—!"

"Hiks..." Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir Hinata.

Kageyama sontak panik. "Hinata?"

"Teganya kau..."

"M-Maafkan aku..." kata Kageyama memelas. Rautnya penuh guratan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpan itu? Dan menangisinya seperti kau menangisi pacarmu yang meninggal?" Hinata menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga.

Sebenarnya melihat Kageyama menangis sesuatu yang hebat sekali. Hinata penasaran apa hal yang membuatnya terluka seperti itu. Dengan manik seperti obsidian langka, juga pelukannya yang begitu erat. Apakah suatu saat Hinata akan dipeluk seperti itu juga?

Jawabannya—

"Maafkan aku," Kageyama menarik lengan Hinata kuat, membuatnya jatuh tepat ke dadanya. Debaran tak karuan Kageyama mengejutkan Hinata. "Itu dari saudaraku. Dia... meninggal seminggu lalu."

Getaran suara beratnya menyentuh hati Hinata. Ia mendongak sedikit guna mengintip ekspresi apa yang Kageyama buat tapi sia-sia saja. Tangan lebar Kageyama menahan kepalanya, membiarkannya mendengar tangisan tertahan seseorang yang super angkuh.

.

.

.

 **Cepat ya?**

"Kita sudah melewati banyak hal bersama ya?" Tiada angin, tiada hujan, ucapan itu keluar dari mulut mantan Raja Lapangan.

Hinata meliriknya curiga. Mereka ada di taman, dengan latar langit oranye gang sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Tidak kusangka juga kita hampir setahun jadi _partner_."

"Iya, tapi ada satu yang belum."

"Apa?"

"Berkeluarga denganmu."

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Sumpah, saya nganggur dan ide datang begitu saja dengan kejamnya pas ultah sunshine kesayangan kita sudah mau berakhir. Sedih saya ;A; Not gomen kalau jelek, mungkin nanti di edit karena ngebut bikinnya.

 **Kecup sayang,**

 **SeiRushie**

 **21-06-16**


End file.
